SelfConscious
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Summary: Sharpay ends up getting stage fright in the middle of her addition.


Self-conscious 

Summary: Sharpay ends up getting stage fright in the middle of her addition.

**Disclaimers: **

**Ryan Evans: Dark_Sakura does not own High School Musical **

**Sharpay Evans: duh **

**Ryan Evans: I am trying to disclaimers here **

**Sharpay Evans: Ryan come on lets get to the story **

**Chad: someone is in a rush to get stage fright eh**

**Sharpay Evans: really who?**

**Gabriella: Sharpay I think he was talking about you **

**Sharpay Evans: I don't think no one was talking to you Gabriella **

**Zeke: isn't Sharpay so sweet **

**Jimmie Zara: *chuckles slightly* I do believe so**

**Zeke: stay away from her **

**Jimmie Zara: no **

**Sharpay Evans: ……**

**And on with the story (awkward)**

**Wildcat except Sharpay Evans: burst out laughing **

**Sharpay: Dark_Sakura I hate you**

**Dark_Sakura: first of all everyone does second why do you hate me **

**Sharpay Evens: you made me get stage fright **

**Dark_Sakura: yea but you are the main charter I guess I could put Gabriella as the main charter **

**Sharpay Evans: nope its ok cause then you will have to start all over **

**Dark_Sakura: you just like being the main charter/being the center of attention **

**Sharpay Evans: can't argue with that **

**Everyone except Sharpay: bursts out laughing**

**Sharpay Evans: that wasn't a joke (completely serious and confused) anyways on with the story *now is embarrassed* **

* * *

**As Sharpay laid on her bed in deep thought thinking about what song to perform as she sighed then thought of a way to win ****her**** game well at least she thought of it as a game as **

**Sharpay then sighed then got an idea of a song as she quickly grabbed out some paper and pens and started writing some lyrics to not like that **

**(*by Ashley Tisdale) as she stared writing the lyrics as she wrote **

**I feel oh, so glamorous Lookin' super fabulous Sometimes I'm insecureSomething I can't ignoreAll the flashy cameras Try my best to handle itI'm just the girl next doorI can hear the rumors take off**

**Chorus:All the girls in the club got their eyes on meI can tell by the look that they want to beBe hot, hot, hot like thatBut it's not, not, no it's not like thatAll the girls in the club got their eyes on meThey put me down 'cause of jealousyBut I'm not, not, not that girlAnd it's not, not, no it's not my world**

**So many girls be checkin' my style,checkin' my style, checkin' my many girls be checkin' my I don't even care, no!I move in mysterious,ways that got them curiousThey're looking at what I'm wearingStanding on the sidelines every chance I getTo find who I'm going with.I just wish they'd see,what I'm like in realy many girls be checkin' my style,checkin' my style, checkin' my many girls be checkin' my I don't even care, no!What's good I'm weak no longerIn life it's making me I like, i'm a get thatLike a quick cat,no I won't quit that,you heard me!You'll find that I'm just like youAnd I do the same things you type of chick that hits spots,in my flip-flopslistening to Hip-Hop,you feel me!**

**Chorus:All the girls in the club got their eyes on meI can tell by the look that they want to beBe hot, hot, hot like thatBut it's not, not, no it's not like thatAll the girls in the club got their eyes on meThey put me down 'cause of jealousyBut I'm not, not, not that girlAnd it's not, not, no it's not my worldSo many girls be checkin' my style,checkin' my style, checkin' my many girls be checkin' my I don't even care, no!I move in mysterious,ways that got them curiousThey're looking at what I'm wearingStanding on the sidelines every chance I getTo find who I'm going with.I just wish they'd see,what I'm like in realy life.**

**Chorus:All the girls in the club got their eyes on meI can tell by the look that they want to beBe hot, hot, hot like thatBut it's not, not, no it's not like thatAll the girls in the club got their eyes on meThey put me down 'cause of jealousyBut I'm not, not, not that girlAnd it's not, not, no it's not my worldSo many girls be checkin' my style,checkin' my style, checkin' my many girls be checkin' my I don't even care, no!I move in mysterious,ways that got them curiousThey're looking at what I'm wearingStanding on the sidelines every chance I getTo find who I'm going with.I just wish they'd see,what I'm like in realy life.**

**As she ended the song she nodded agreeing with that thought **

**And said "yup its perfect completely perfect" she said as she flipped her hair" and smirked cocky and walked off to go get Ryan her twin brother **

**TO~BE~CONTINUED **

Dark_Sakura: yea Chapter 1 is finally finished and I thought the not like that song that fitted Sharpay

Sharpay: it does doesn't it? aww its so cool

Dark_Sakura oh by the way the original singer is

Ashley Tisdale the best actress and singer in the world

Sharpay: … you are an obsessed fan aren't ya

Chad: isn't that obvious

Sharpay: shut up moron stupid basketball robot

Dark_Sakura: ok brake it up

Sharpay: hey Dark_Sakura you can't get mad at us we are just following the script that you wrote

Dark_Sakura: I am not mad lol

Sharpay: …yea Chapter 2 should be its way if Dark_Sakura would quit yapping and start working on the next chapter…why is it still in the chapter Dark_Sakura

Dark_Sakura: Ha-ha-ha

Chad: yea I can't wait till Sharpay gets stage fright

Sharpay: Chad shut up your going to give spoilers

Dark_Sakura & Chad: Sharpay its in the summary

Sharpay: oh I knew that *gets embarrassed* so chapter 2 is on its way

Ryan & Gabriella: please review

Sharpay: ….

Dark_Sakura: that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it

Sharpay: most of this story is of disclaimers

Dark_Sakura: yea

Sharpay: hmm your weird

Dark_Sakura: ….*no comment*

Sharpay: *evil smirks*


End file.
